


S'attirer ses bonnes grâces

by EvilMel_EvilQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMel_EvilQueen/pseuds/EvilMel_EvilQueen
Summary: AU. Regina Mills fait de nouveau appel à Emma Swan pour une opération de la plus grande importance. Cela lui permet également de mener à bien une mission beaucoup plus personnel au sujet de sa blonde préférée.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir à tous,
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien. Pour ma part, maintenant que je suis remise d'un échec sentimental monumental, je vais de nouveau pouvoir vous offrir de nouveau OS dont ce petit bébé que j'ai mis au monde en une après-midi entière.
> 
> J'espère que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, à partager un maximum.
> 
> Je vous retrouve plus bas les amis ;-)

Depuis de longues minutes, Emma Swan et Regina Mills se jaugeaient du regard sans prononcer la moindre parole. Des moments comme celui-ci étaient devenus monnaie courante, cela accentuait d'ailleurs la tension particulière qui régnait toujours entre elles. Regina, confortablement installée dans son fauteuil de cuir, les coudes appuyés sur la surface en bois du bureau, détailla ouvertement la blonde qui lui faisait face en réfléchissant rapidement à ce qu'elle allait dire.

— Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur, lança-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à te voir, Miss Swan.

— Argh Regina, pesta la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel, tu ne sais pas dire Emma comme tout le monde ?!

Un fin sourire orna les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune et son sourire se fit plus malicieux. Elle savait parfaitement qu'Emma détestait qu'elle l'appelle « Miss Swan » mais il fallait être honnête, Regina aimait beaucoup taquiner la jeune femme.

— Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde … Miss Swan, répondit-elle en souriant davantage.

Emma était loin d'être idiote, elle savait qu'il était inutile d'insister auprès de la brune, celle-ci finirait par perdre patience. Elle ne put que soupirer avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation initiale.

— Tu as demandé à me voir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Certes, répondit Regina en reprenant son sérieux. Pour l'opération que j'ai en tête, j'ai besoin de la meilleure et nous savons toutes les deux que tu excelles dans ton domaine. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai tenu à m'entretenir avec toi.

Flattée dans son égo, la blonde sourit discrètement en écoutant la brune. Il leur était déjà arrivé de travailler ensemble et jamais Regina n'avait été déçue de ses services, les trouvant même incroyablement satisfaisants.

— En quoi puis-je t'être utile cette fois ? demanda Emma en venant s'asseoir en face de son interlocutrice.

Ravie d'avoir obtenu toute l'attention de la jeune femme, Regina ne put retenir un sourire empli de fierté. Tout en s'appuyant contre le dossier de son fauteuil, elle croisa les jambes pour se donner plus de prestance. D'un mouvement sensuel et lent, elle s'humidifia les lèvres avant de parler.

— Regarde par toi-même, répondit-elle avec son léger accent hispanique.

Emma baissa les yeux et les posa sur le dossier qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Sans perdre de temps, elle s'en empara et le parcourut longuement. De nombreux clichés lui indiquaient un endroit bien précis et quelques notes lui fournissaient les informations dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. Elle comprit rapidement où Regina voulait en venir et l'idée s'avérait plutôt excitante. La dernière fois que la brune avait fait appel à ses services remontait à plus de six mois, un délai bien trop long à son goût. D'un geste déterminé, Emma reposa le dossier sur le bureau et sourit en coin en croisant le regard noisette qui la fixait longuement.

Les deux femmes représentaient les parfaits opposés. L'une avec une chevelure brune qui lui arrivait aux épaules et l'autre avait de longs cheveux blonds. La première toujours vêtue de vêtements chics et hors de prix tandis que la seconde tenait à rester confortable dans ses tenues, peu importe ce qu'elle portait. L'une avait un tempérament explosif alors que l'autre tournait tout à la plaisanterie. Mais toutes deux se montraient extrêmement professionnelles et appliquées dans leurs fonctions. Tout cela pouvait facilement expliquer la tension qui régnait lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble.

— C'est tout ? demanda la blonde en plissant légèrement les yeux. Tu reprends contact après six mois juste pour ça ? Tu sais que je devrais me sentir insultée, là ?

Regina savait qu'elle venait de toucher une corde sensible. Depuis toujours, il y avait eu une sorte d'attirance entre elles et jamais, elle n'avait hésité à en jouer pour obtenir tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Afin de repousser Emma dans ses retranchements et l'inciter à accepter son offre, elle se contenta de garder le silence en l'observant avec un sourire mystérieux et son regard de braise. Les armes ultimes pour faire craquer la blonde.

Cette dernière connaissait Regina et voyait clair dans son jeu, elle lui faisait encore du charme pour la forcer à accepter. De toutes ses forces, elle tenta de résister mais … craqua.

— D'accord, soupira-t-elle en venant à nouveau plonger son regard dans celui de la brune qui sourit davantage. Tu as gagné …

— Ne sois pas si défaitiste, répondit Regina en se penchant vers Emma, il y aura un bonus à la clé.

Lasse d'entendre ce genre de propos, la blonde se contenta de soupirer discrètement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une telle situation avec Regina. Cette dernière lui promettait toujours un bonus particulier mais à chaque fois, elle n'obtenait absolument rien. Elle estimait avoir fait preuve de suffisamment de patience et de savoir-faire pour obtenir les faveurs d'une femme qui ne la laissait pas indifférente. Le moment était venu d'inverser les rôles.

— Parlons de choses plus intéressantes veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup de détachement. Combien ?

Peu préparée à autant d'indifférence, Regina fronça les sourcils et se redressa en plissant les yeux. C'était sans aucun doute la première fois qu'Emma lui résistait. D'habitude, elle fonçait tête baissée lorsqu'elle usait de son charme sans faille … ou presque à en juger par sa réaction surprenante.

— Cinq millions en tout, répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas se montrer perturbée.

— Et ma part dans tout ça ?

— Euh … Un tiers ? proposa la brune avec une légère hésitation.

Emma fit mine de réfléchir mais elle avait une idée bien précise derrière la tête. Il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse avoir encore une fois. Elle était bien déterminée à saisir le taureau par les cornes cette fois et elle n'accepterait le contrat qu'avec les conditions qu'elle comptait imposer.

— Voyons Regina, lança-t-elle impassible, tu peux faire mieux, non ?

Peu habituée face à une telle attitude, la brune décida de ne pas se laisser faire pour autant. Elle était tout de même Regina Mills et personne ne la traitait de la sorte. Emma sortait les crocs, elle allait aussi lui montrer les siens.

— D'accord, répondit-elle d'un air hautain. Je te propose la moitié mais à une seule condition…

— Je n'accepterai qu'à une seule condition également, rétorqua la blonde.

Depuis quand Emma se permettait-elle d'imposer ses règles ? À quoi jouait-elle et pour qui se prenait-elle surtout ? Seulement, si elle tenait à mener son opération à bien, il lui fallait faire quelques concessions.

— Tu auras la moitié à la condition que le travail soit bien fait, répondit-elle sans quitter son interlocutrice du regard. Bien-sûr, j'exige que ce soit net et sans bavure.

— Cela va de soi mais voici MA condition pour que j'accepte ta proposition, rétorqua la blonde en se penchant, tu acceptes de dîner avec moi une fois la mission accomplie.

Surprise, Regina fronça aussitôt les sourcils face à une telle audace. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Emma lui proposait un rencard. L'idée de dîner en sa compagnie avait toujours été tentante mais face aux relations désastreuses qu'elle avait eues, elle avait à chaque fois refusé ses invitations. Quelque chose lui disait pourtant qu'Emma était loin d'être comme ses anciens amants. Elle paraissait sincèrement intéressée.

— Dois-je prendre ce silence pour un oui dissimulé sous ta fierté ? demanda la blonde en souriant en coin.

— C'est d'accord mais n'oublie pas que j'ajoute cela à ma condition. Tu auras l'argent et le rendez-vous si tu fais exactement ce que j'attends de toi.

Fière d'elle, Emma se contenta de sourire largement sans rompre le contact visuel. Elle n'en était pas à son premier coup d'essai pour le contrat que la brune lui proposait. Elle était rapidement devenue une experte dans le domaine et elle pouvait déjà considérer que tout serait une véritable réussite.

— Parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle sans cesser de sourire. Maintenant que nous sommes arrivées à un accord, donne-moi quelques heures, le temps que je passe quelques coups de fils et on se retrouve au même endroit que la dernière fois. On s'y retrouve à la nuit tombée.

Regina n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, Emma était déjà partie. Cette femme devenait de plus en plus audacieuse et elle était forcée d'admettre que cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Homme ou femme, cela n'avait aucune importance mais Emma possédait la plupart des qualités qu'elle recherchait. Seulement, l'heure n'était pas aux analogies, elle avait du pain sur la planche et une opération à mener.

Une fois la nuit tombée, la Bentley de Regina s'arrêta sur un parking désert. Elle était arrivée à destination. Non sans une petite hésitation, elle coupa le moteur et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Emma ne changeait pas de planque. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi cet endroit parmi tous les lieux abandonnés à Los Angeles ? Il n'y avait rien de plus malsain que de devoir s'aventurer en pleine nuit dans un sanatorium laissé à l'abandon depuis les années cinquante.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de son véhicule, elle fronça des sourcils en voyant qu'il n'y avait que sa voiture sur le parking. Où était celle d'Emma ? Était-elle à l'avance ? Le seul moyen de le savoir était de prendre son courage à deux mains et de s'aventurer dans cet endroit sordide qui allait sans doute lui causer quelques frayeurs. Un sourire nerveux orna ses lèvres. Il n'y avait qu'une femme comme Emma pour parvenir à la convaincre de mettre les pieds au Rancho Los Amigos Hospital.

— Je te déteste, Emma Swan, grogna-t-elle en poussant la porte d'entrée qui grinça tellement qu'elle en eut la chair de poule.

— Moi aussi je t'aime Regina.

Prise de panique, Regina ne put s'empêcher de crier comme si elle venait de croiser un fantôme et une puissante colère s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle entendit rire. Elle fit aussitôt volte-face et commença à fulminer en voyant Emma rire en se tenant le ventre. Cela lui demanda énormément d'efforts pour ne pas gifler la blonde. Au lieu de cela, elle se reprit et adressa un regard noir à la jeune femme.

— C'est bon ? demanda-t-elle avec agacement. Maintenant que tu as fait ta blague, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses ?

— C'est fou ce que tu n'es pas drôle, répondit Emma en reprenant son sérieux avant de l'inviter à la suivre.

\- Regina, tu es en présence de la meilleure équipe de tous les temps, lança Emma en souriant fièrement. Permets-moi de faire les présentations. Voici Aby, notre hackeuse d'exception, elle pourrait infiltrer les bases de données de la NASA en dormant tellement elle est balèze. Le gugusse qui se prend pour musclor là-bas, c'est Tyler, il est capable d'escalader tout et n'importe quoi en un temps record … et avant que tu dises quoi que soit de déplacé, la ferme Tyler. La petite boule d'énergie ici, c'est Kenzie, c'est une actrice incroyablement talentueuse … Elle te dira même qu'elle est trop douée pour faire carrière à Hollywood. À nous quatre, ton opération n'a aucune chance d'échouer.

Silencieuse, Regina observa toutes les personnes présentes, les détaillant sans la moindre retenue. Elle essayait de juger leur fiabilité et leur efficacité. Ne les connaissant nullement, elle accordait toute sa confiance à Emma qui devait avoir de sacrées exigences pour les recrutements. L'attention de la brune se focalisa bientôt sur la blonde qui lui adressa un magnifique sourire qui la fit aussitôt frissonner.

— Les gars, reprit ensuite Emma en attirant l'attention générale, je vous présente Regina Mills. La seule femme au monde qui arrive à me faire aller régulièrement aux chiottes tellement elle me fait chier.

En temps normal, l'intéressée aurait dû être à la fois vexée et choquée avec une telle présentation mais elle connaissait Emma et ses manières de charpentière pour discuter. Elle se contenta de la regarder et lui mima un baiser avant de sourire diaboliquement.

— Dis plutôt que t'as carrément de grimper dessus, lança Tyler en poursuivant ses tractions, ce sera plus convaincant.

— La ferme, mec ! répondit Emma en le fusillant du regard.

— Sérieux ma poule, reprit Kenzie en détaillant Regina, belle prise que tu as là !

— Kenzie … soupira Emma en se massant le front, gênée.

— En tout cas, enchaîna Aby qui suivit le mouvement, je peux affirmer que cette femme t'a bien court-circuitée. Je peux entendre tes disques durs s'entrechoquer d'ici !

Embarrassée, Emma se frappa la tête de la main en espérant que cela lui permettrait de se faire oublier. Elle n'avait pas choisi n'importe qui pour composer son équipe. En six mois, depuis le dernier contrat proposé par Regina, elle avait eu le temps de se faire de nouveaux amis et elle leur faisait aveuglément confiance. Ils avaient tous su se montrer à la hauteur dans chacun de ses projets. Ils étaient d'ailleurs tous au courant de son penchant pour la sulfureuse brune présente dans la pièce.

Regina, quant à elle, trouvait la situation très intéressante. Elle savait qu'Emma était attirée par elle, cela sautait aux yeux de tout le monde mais la voir se défendre aussi péniblement la séduisait davantage. Désormais, elle hésitait entre calmer le jeu ou en profiter à son tour. D'une démarche sensuelle, elle s'approcha de la blonde et posa une main délicate sur son épaule pour attirer son attention avant de lui sourire.

— Aby a raison ma chérie, lança-t-elle d'une voix suave, je peux l'entendre aussi. Mais, une fois la mission accomplie, je me chargerai de reformater tout ton système.

En entendant cela, Emma crut mourir sur place, elle sentit son visage devenir bouillant et son cœur battre comme un fou. Rêvait-elle ou Regina lui faisait du rentre-dedans ? Était-ce pour suivre le mouvement ou le pensait-elle réellement ? Le moment était vraiment mal choisi pour avoir une telle conversation. Il valait mieux se concentrer sur le sujet principal. Afin de se reprendre, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se racla la gorge.

— Et si on passait à l'essentiel ? proposa-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme pour cacher son embarras. La raison de notre présence, hum ?

Tous éclatèrent de rire au même, Regina y comprit. Seulement, elle adressa un clin d'œil équivoque à la blonde avant d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Kenzie. Une fois le calme revenu dans la pièce, Emma put se concentrer à nouveau et s'approcha d'un tableau sur lequel elle avait disposé de nombreux clichés pour élaborer son plan.

— Prête à connaître notre plan, Regina ? demanda-t-elle.

L'intéressée ne répondit pas mais opina de la tête pour indiquer à la blonde qu'elle pouvait enchaîner.

— Voici l'idée générale, commença-t-elle en désignant les clichés de la bijouterie, j'avais plusieurs possibilités pour remplir ce contrat mais j'ai choisi d'agir avec subtilité et discrétion. Pour commencer, Aby, notre championne de l'informatique va se charger de désactiver toutes les caméras et les alarmes de sécurités reliées aux divers étalages. Tyler, notre expert en escalade et projectiles va se rendre sur le toit d'un bâtiment en travaux à proximité de notre cible. Son rôle sera de projeter du gaz dans les conduits d'aération. Ceci fait, il nous faudra juste attendre qu'il fasse effet et que toutes les personnes présentes perdent conscience. Enfin, l'étape la plus importante sera entre les mains de notre chère Kenzie, qui mettra ses talents d'actrice en action dès que tout le monde sera à terre. Pendant que nous serons tous occupés à l'intérieur de la bijouterie, elle s'occupera de faire le guet et de distraire les agents de police qui font leur ronde dans les environs.

Regina était impressionnée par Emma, celle-ci ne cessait de l'épater à chaque fois qu'il leur arrivait de collaborer ensemble. La blonde était loin d'être idiote, elle avait toujours de la suite dans les idées et parvenait à élaborer des plans infaillibles. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle faisait toujours appel à ses services lorsqu'elle avait des tâches de ce genre à accomplir. En voyant qu'Emma n'avait pas terminé ses explications, Regina lui adressa un sourire charmeur en l'observant, ce qui la déstabilisa une fraction de seconde.

— La raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de me laisser quelques heures Regina, c'est parce que j'avais besoin de faire un repérage des lieux intéressants et de rassembler tout le matériel nécessaire au bon déroulement de mon plan. Pour faire simple, nous porterons des tenues venant tout droit d'une société d'extermination de cafards. De cette façon, nous passerons inaperçus pour tout le monde. Bien-sûr, nous avons … comment dire … réquisitionné le véhicule qui va avec afin de pouvoir y mettre notre pactole. En ce qui concerne le gaz, c'est une spécialité maison qui est incroyablement efficace et qui n'est pas mortel. Juste un bon mal de crâne au réveil. Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour réaliser le braquage parfait.

Regina ne put que sourire face à l'ingéniosité du plan de la belle blonde, elle était heureuse de l'avoir choisie pour cette opération. Son intuition la poussait toujours à faire les bons choix et Emma en était la preuve vivante. Tout en applaudissant avec beaucoup de prestance, Regina se releva et s'approcha lentement de la blonde, sans la quitter du regard.

— L'opération doit commencer à dix heures exactement, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix plus douce, je pense que tu mérites d'ailleurs une petite récompense pour t'être donné tout ce mal.

— Une récomp …

Des lèvres douces et pulpeuses vinrent se poser tendrement sur les siennes, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Surprise, la jeune femme resta figée quelques instants, ne sachant si ce contact était réel ou le fruit de son imagination. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta enfin à répondre au baiser, Regina se recula, lui effaça la trace de rouge à lèvres du bout des doigts et tourna les talons sans rien dire, se contentant d'accentuer outrageusement son déhanché.

N'ayant manqué aucune seconde de ce spectacle, Kenzie bondit hors du canapé sur lequel elle se trouvait et sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie en criant de joie.

— Oh bordel, ma poule ! s'écria-t-elle, folle de joie, c'était carrément excitant ! Je pourrais en mouiller ma petite culotte, purée !

— Si tu ne finis pas dans son lit, je ne comprends plus rien, lança Tyler en venant féliciter son amie.

— Elle est bien partie pour te reformater complètement, ma grande ! s'enthousiasma Aby.

Emma demeurait encore sous le choc. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un baiser de la part de Regina. Son attirance était donc réciproque. Intérieurement, un véritable feu d'artifices la faisait vibrer mais extérieurement, elle tentait de ne rien laisser transparaître. Pour sûr, Regina allait causer sa mort …

À dix heures précises, Emma et Aby patientaient à quelques mètres de la bijouterie. Pour distraire l'attention des passants, elles faisaient mine de remplir des documents et de préparer leur matériel d'intervention. Tyler était toujours sur le toit du bâtiment et n'avait plus qu'à jeter les bombes de gaz dans les conduits d'aération. Kenzie était devant la bijouterie, elle faisait semblant d'admirer les nombreux bijoux qui étaient mis en vente, son attention véritablement orientée vers l'intérieur du bâtiment surtout.

— Tu en es où avec les caméras et les alarmes Aby ? demanda Emma en surveillant les alentours.

— Encore quelques petites manip' et nous serons un super créneau pour nous en mettre plein les poches, répondit l'hackeuse en pianotant rapidement sur les touches de son clavier.

— Parfait et toi Kenzie ? questionna la blonde en observant son amie.

L'intéressée observait attentivement l'intérieur de la bijouterie mais aucun signal pour le moment, Tyler ne devrait plus trop tarder avant que l'opération puisse être officiellement lancée. La jeune femme repéra quelques précieux bijoux qui la firent sourire et sauter de joie sur place.

— Oh ma poule, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant un magnifique pendentif en or blanc, tu devrais voir ce superbe bébé que j'ai sous les yeux.

— Kenzie ! s'exclama Emma pour calmer son amie, reste concentrée, tu auras tout le temps de choisir ce que tu veux lorsque je serai à l'intérieur !

— T'es pas drôle, chérie … soupira la brune aux yeux bleus. Regina le sait que tu es chiante ?

Emma préféra ne pas répondre mais entendre le prénom de la belle lui plaqua un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser au baiser que cette dernière lui avait donné avant de partir la veille. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte désormais : accomplir la mission au plus vite et rejoindre Regina pour savoir si celle-ci allait tenir parole et renouveler ce contact qui la mettait dans tous ses états.

— C'est bon les pépètes, lança la voix de Tyler dans les oreillettes que toute l'équipe portait, nos chers amis vont bientôt faire un gros dodo.

— Reçu, répondit Emma avant de reporter son attention sur Kenzie, à toi de jouer maintenant. Tu nous donnes le signal dès que c'est bon.

La petite brune pétillante devint extrêmement sérieuse et se concentra sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il ne fallut que quelques brefs instants pour commencer à voir le gaz s'échapper par les grilles de ventilation et plusieurs minutes plus tard, toute la clientèle se retrouva étendue au sol, profondément endormie. L'heure était venue de passer à l'action.

— Que le spectacle commence, lança-t-elle en donnant le signal au reste de l'équipe.

Sans perdre de temps, Emma arrêta le van juste devant les portes de la bijouterie pour empêcher quiconque de voir quoi que ce soit. La jeune femme sortit du véhicule et s'empressa de récupérer des panneaux sur lesquels il était possible de lire « Zone interdite, décontamination en cours ». Cela dissuaderait les passants de s'aventurer dans les environs mais Kenzie devrait quand même garder un œil attentif au cas où des agents de police venaient à se montrer curieux.

Une fois la route bloquée, Emma s'empressa de retourner au véhicule pour y récupérer les sacs à remplir de bijoux. Aby lui confirma que tout était bien désactivé depuis le début de l'opération. A son tour, elle sortit du véhicule et se précipita à l'intérieur de la bijouterie. Toutes deux équipées de fusils à silencieux, une simple précaution, elles ne perdirent pas de temps pour casser les nombreuses vitrines et s'emparer de tous les objets de valeur. Emma aimait les missions plus compliquées, celles qui la forçait à mettre toutes ses capacités en action mais elle appréciait également les opérations plus rapides comme celle-ci.

— A combien va s'élever notre pactole selon ta chérie ? demanda Aby en ramassant plusieurs pendentifs.

— Elle m'a dit qu'il y en avait pour cinq millions au total, répondit la blonde en restant concentrée.

— Et tu ne nies pas le fait qu'elle soit ta chérie, taquina Kenzie en surveillant les environs.

Emma préféra ne rien répondre parce qu'elle savait que ses amis n'avaient pas tort. Elles la connaissaient parfaitement et étaient au courant de ses sentiments pour la belle brune.

— Plus un geste ! lança soudainement une voix derrière elles et les deux jeunes femmes se figèrent sur place.

Déterminée à ne pas faire échouer la mission, Emma osa se retourner et lança un bijou en direction de son interlocuteur lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait que de Tyler, venu leur prêter main forte pour tout embarquer au plus vite. De son côté, Kenzie aperçut un policier plus loin et décida de mettre son talent à profit.

— Je reviens, un policier approche !

— A toi de nous en débarrasser, répondit Emma sans se déconcentrer pour autant.

La brune pétillante afficha un sourire radieux, se passa rapidement une main dans les cheveux pour leur donner un aspect désordonné, déchira légèrement ses vêtements et marcha en direction du policier qui semblait déterminé à s'aventurer vers la bijouterie. Lorsqu'elle se trouva à bonne distance, la jeune femme se mit à courir en criant comme une possédée. Ses complices dans la bijouterie pouvaient entendre tout ce qu'elle disait.

— Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria en commençant à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu !

Alors qu'il était intrigué par le véhicule devant la bijouterie et les panneaux bloquant le passage, l'officier de police reporta son attention sur la jeune femme et s'empressa de la rejoindre.

— Que s'est-il passé, Madame ? demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils face à sa tenue. Vous êtes blessée ?

— Oh mon Dieu, officier ! s'exclama Kenzie en pleurant davantage. Un homme a tenté de m'agresser et s'est enfui… C'était horrible, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me violer … Oh mon Dieu !

— Pouvez-vous me dire dans quelle direction il est allé ? Je peux peut-être le coincer ? demanda l'agent de police.

A l'intérieur de la bijouterie, Emma souriait face à l'incrédulité du policier. Il suffit qu'un homme soit en présence d'une belle femme en détresse pour perdre ses moyens et ressentir le besoin de jouer au héros. Lorsqu'elle vantait les talents de sa meilleure amie, elle parlait en connaissance de cause. Elle ne connaissait personne de plus talentueux que Kenzie, cette dernière était incroyablement impressionnante.

— Elle est vraiment balèze, lança Tyler en fermant un sac rempli. Où tu l'as dénichée, Emma ?

— C'est une longue histoire, répondit seulement la blonde en souriant fièrement. Je vous la raconterai un jour mais ce serait mieux que Kenzie soit là ce jour-là. Ça vaut le détour.

De son côté, Kenzie continuait de tout faire pour faire rebrousser chemin au policier. Ce dernier était convaincu par la détresse de la jeune femme et voulait lui venir en aide. Lorsqu'elle lui indiqua une direction aléatoire, il ne perdit pas une seconde pour courir à la poursuite d'un agresseur qu'il ne trouverait jamais. Fière d'elle, la jeune femme tourna les talons en direction de la bijouterie pour aller voir la progression de la mission.

— Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il revienne, lança Kenzie en surveillant les environs au cas où le policier venait à faire demi-tour. Vous en êtes où les cocos ?

— Plus qu'une vitrine à vider et c'est dans la poche, répondit Emma en se dépêchant. La voie est libre de ton côté ?

Kenzie balaya lentement les alentours du regard et sourit davantage en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité.

— Ouais ma poule, il ne reste plus qu'à tout charger et on fout le camp avant que Monsieur le Héros ne revienne !

Sans tarder, Kenzie vint prêter main fort à l'équipe pour charger tous les sacs, pleins à ras bord, à l'arrière du van. En tout et pour tout, cela ne leur prit que quelques brèves minutes. Une fois les bijoux à bord, Emma ne perdit pas une seconde pour aller récupérer les panneaux de sécurité et retourna dans le véhicule. Après s'être assurée que la voie était libre, elle s'empressa de démarrer et disparut au prochain croisement, reprenant la direction de sa planque.

Regina était tranquillement installée dans son canapé, une tasse de café dans une main, un livre dans l'autre. Elle trépignait d'impatience à l'idée qu'Emma ne l'appelle pour lui confirmer le bon déroulement de la mission. Elle avait également hâte de revoir la jeune femme car le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente. Elle en avait été toute retournée et brûlait à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt recommencer.

Lorsque son téléphone sonna, elle ne put retenir un sourire radieux et décrocha sans perdre de temps.

— J'écoute Miss Swan, lança-t-elle d'une voix taquine.

Lorsqu'elle entendit son interlocutrice grommeler à l'autre bout de la ligne, elle ne put retenir un rire sincèrement amusé.

— Je te taquine, Emma, avoua-t-elle d'une voix plus tendre. Dis-moi, comment s'est passé l'opération ?

— Désolée de ne t'appeler que maintenant, répondit la blonde d'une voix embarrassée, mais on vient seulement de terminer de tout compter et c'est hallucinant. On en est à neuf millions au total !

— Neuf millions ?! répéta Regina qui manqua de recracher le café qu'elle venait de boire. Tu es sérieuse ?!

— Oui, je t'assure ! C'est incroyable ! C'était notre jour de chance, on dirait. La bijouterie venait de recevoir une toute nouvelle collection de bijoux hors de prix et du coup, on a eu le droit au gros pactole, c'est de la pure folie !

Neuf millions ? Regina n'en revenait pas. Ses sources avaient omis de l'informer de l'arrivage d'autres bijoux de grande valeur. Elle était ravie d'entendre une telle nouvelle. Emma méritait plus qu'une simple récompense. La jeune femme assurait la prospérité de son patrimoine financier. Elle avait d'autant plus hâte de la revoir. Un simple baiser ne suffirait pas pour lui exprimer toute sa gratitude.

— Tu nous rejoins à la planque pour qu'on fasse le point ensemble, ma belle ? reprit Emma d'une voix tendre.

Ce surnom la fit aussitôt frissonner et Regina ne put que sourire davantage tant elle trouvait la blonde séduisante en ce moment. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle lui plaisait, elle avait souvent usé de ses charmes pour obtenir satisfaction mais le moment était enfin venu de la récompenser à sa juste valeur. Emma avait assez attendu, assez espéré et méritait d'obtenir satisfaction à son tour.

— Donne-moi une heure et je suis là, répondit-elle en souriant. A tout de suite… Emma.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle fut incapable de ne pas sourire comme une adolescente amoureuse. Avant de prendre la route, elle tenait à prendre une douche et à être la plus belle pour faire fondre sa belle blonde.

— Oh mon Dieu, ma poule ! S'écria Kenzie en bondissant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. On va être riches ! En plus de ça, tu sais quoi ?!

— Non, quoi ?

— Je sens que Regina va te tomber direct dans les bras ! Tu peux déjà te considérer dans son lit !

Les joues d'Emma se teintèrent de rouge rien qu'en imaginant ce que donnerait une nuit en compagnie de la sulfureuse brune. Elle ne préféra pas y penser ou toute l'équipe aurait l'occasion de la chambrer à la moindre occasion, ce qui l'embarrasserait davantage.

— Regina est trop bien pour moi, soupira la blonde dépitée.

— Tu ne crois pas que ce choix me revient ?

Le cœur de la blonde cessa de battre et ses joues devinrent plus rouges encore. Elle ne pensait pas voir Regina débarquer aussi rapidement, elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait seulement de raccrocher. Lorsqu'Emma croisa le regard sombre de la brune, elle y décela bientôt une émotion qui lui était familière, elle la voyait tous les matins dans le miroir lorsqu'elle pensait à sa belle. Incapable de répondre, elle respira difficilement en voyant Regina se rapprocher très lentement, comme si le temps ralentissait et ne sut comment réagir.

— Regina, je …

— Shhhhhhhhh

La brune lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler, elle avait rassemblé tout son courage pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire parce qu'elle savait exactement ce que cela signifierait pour Emma et elle. Concentrée, elle caressa du bout du doigt les lèvres rosées de la blonde et les observa en humidifiant les siennes. Elle se savait observée par Kenzie mais n'en avait que faire. Lentement, elle se pencha vers la blonde et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Cette fois, Emma ne resta pas inactive comme la première fois, elle répondit rapidement au baiser et osa même mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Regina qui sourit aussitôt contre sa bouche. Son cœur s'emballa lorsque les mains de la blonde vinrent se poser sur sa taille et cela la poussa à passer les bras autour de son cou pour empêcher toute distance entre leurs deux corps.

— Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Kenzie en bondissant de joie. Ça y est !

Refusant d'avoir encore plus de public, Regina lècha les lèvres d'Emma avant de rompre doucement le contact, posant son front contre le sien. Leur sourire en disait long sur ce qu'elles ressentaient en cet instant. Regina plongea son regard dans le sien et lui adressa un sourire beaucoup plus tendre, plus amoureux.

— Cela efface tes craintes ? souffla-t-elle à la jeune femme.

— Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Emma, troublée.

— Je voulais que tu me désires autant que je te désirais, avoua Regina en rougissant à son tour.

— C'est réussi, répondit la blonde en lui volant un dernier baiser.

Quelques instants plus tard, Tyler et Aby arrivèrent à leur tour et furent agréablement surpris de voir Emma et Regina dans une position qui ne laissait place à aucun doute. Déçue d'avoir raté un moment important dans la vie de son amie, elle adressa un regard noir en direction de Kenzie et celle-ci lui tira la langue pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait assisté à toute la scène.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a raté ? demanda Aby, d'un sourire malicieux.

— Vous arrivez à temps pour diviser les parts, annonça Emma en essayant de détourner l'attention. Regina vient tout juste d'arriver.

— Et tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour lui lécher les amygdales ! plaisanta Tyler en les voyant très proches toutes les deux.

— Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, répondit la brune d'une voix autoritaire, mais ses amygdales ont très bon goût !

Emma devint rouge pivoine et tenta de reporter son attention sur les bijoux qui étaient étendus sur la table. Elle se racla la gorge et invita tout le monde à la suivre pour passer à autre chose.

— Tout s'est bien passé alors ? demanda Regina en osant venir enlacer la blonde par la taille, sa tête se posant sur son épaule.

— A merveille, répondit la blonde en souriant. D'ailleurs, tu as raté le magnifique spectacle offert pour notre chère Kenzie. Elle a rapidement détourné l'attention d'un policier curieux et crois-moi, elle a été très convaincante. Tyler a fait preuve de savoir-faire pour endormir tout le monde et Aby …

— Emma a tout simplement été géniale, l'interrompit Aby en souriant, une vraie professionnelle. Je comprends pourquoi vous avez craqué dessus !

Regina n'en doutait pas. Elle savait que sa belle était aussi professionnelle que possible en mission, c'était ce qui lui plaisait d'ailleurs. Tout en observant les bijoux éparpillés sur la table, elle déposa un tendre baiser dans le cou de la blonde et reposa sa tête sur son épaule.

— Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, répondit-elle en souriant fièrement. Ne perdons cependant pas de temps. Nous allons partager le butin et ensuite, j'aimerais en profiter pour sortir avec ma superbe nouvelle compagne. Nous sortons dîner en ville ce soir et ensuite, une longue et torride nuit nous attend.

Au final, cela lui avait certes pris du temps mais Emma était parvenue à remplir son principal objectif : s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Regina Mills, le meilleur parti de tout Los Angeles. Maintenant qu'elle avait cette superbe femme à son bras, elle ne comptait pas la laisser tomber de sitôt. Que du contraire. Elle s'y accrocherait jusqu'au bout, coûte que coûte.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà qui clôture cet OS.
> 
> Alors, quel a été votre verdict ? Vous a-t-il plu ? Vous en voulez d'autres?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me bombarder de commentaires ou de messages pour tout me dire.
> 
> Merci à tous et bonne soirée
> 
> Kissouilles 
> 
> Mwah!


End file.
